La rébellion du chat noir
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Une chanson retentit. Des enfants libérés. Un voyage dans le temps. Un Harry et ces amis mystérieux et puissants. Une histoire de vengeance. Des double-personnalités. Mais que se passe-t-il vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci est une nouvelle fiction. Que je commence. Ainsi que Moi je suis riche et beau et toi?, La rébellion du chat noir, Mission H et Quel cinéma!. Je continue bien sur Jamais moi sans toi. Mais la suite n'arrivera que dans 3 semaines (Jamais moi sans toi inclue). A cause de mes révisions du Bac de Français. Ma fréquence de parution passera pour toutes ces fictions, d'une fois toute les deux semaines. Les jours varieront pour chacune. Mais j'espère que vous me resterais fidèles! A bientôt!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 12/06/11.

Je suis Mlle Eternity! Vous me connaissez peut-être par ma fic" Quand Harry veut, Magie veut ... et donc me revoilà!

Avec un nouveau genre en quelques sortes! Avec du yaoï ... donc les homophobes ... navrée mais je pense que pour votre propre bien et ne vaudrez mieux pas que vous restiez...! Bref c'est un voyage dans le temps (encore ^^'), avec un Harry différent, puissant mais surtout il a de multiples personnalités, avec ses amis tout aussi puissant. J'écoutais La jument de Michao de Nowelnn Leroy pour la chanson, vous devriez l'écouter même si ce n'ai pas du tout le même rythme...

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: La rébellion du chat noir ...

Bêta: ... Désolé pour vos yeux!

Résumé: Une chanson retentit. Des enfants libérés. Un voyage dans le temps. Un Harry et ces amis mystérieux et puissants. Une histoire de vengeance. Des double-personnalités. Mais que se passe-t-il vraiment?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

**Prologue**

_C'est_ _dans quatre ans je m'en irai_

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

Cela avait commencé en 1991, le 12 janvier, à 08H30, toute l'école résonnait au son de cette délicieuse chanson. Chantée par une voix masculine mais cristalline, elle était mi-amusée, mi-vengeresse. Des légendes avaient alors commencé à apparaître...

_C'est dans quatre ans je m'en irai_

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'ils entendaient cette même chanson, cette même voix, à la même heure, le même jour du même mois, et cela depuis que la génération d'Harry Potter était entrée à Poudlard... Nous sommes le 12 janvier 1993, il est 8H30...

_J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette_

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

Tous les élèves venant de familles sorcières et tout particulièrement les sang-purs savaient à peu près ce que cette chanson signifiait... Oui, mais seuls certains sang-purs, les élus, en connaissaient l'entière signification ...

_J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette_

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

Draco, se sentait libéré à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette voix retentir, cette chanson soufflait comme une douce berceuse à ses oreilles. _Le jour viendra où nous serons libérés_...

_C'est dans quatre ans je m'en irai_

_La jument de Michao a passé dans le pré_

Hermione souriait à ce son, à cette voix, seules certaines personnes savaient qu'elle comprenait ce que cette chanson signifiait. _Quand il viendra, il nous sauvera_...

_La jument de Michao et son petit poulain_

_A passé dans le pré et a mangé tout le foin_

Neville reprit confiance en lui. Ce sera pour bientôt, la rébellion. Personne ne croyait en lui, enfin presque personne. _Plus que quatre ans, et nous nous envolerons_...

_La jument de Michao et son petit poulain_

_A passé dans le pré et a mangé tout le foin_

Harry, si on avait pris la peine de le regarder, avait les yeux brillants. Ses iris se fendaient tel un chat. Seuls ceux qui savent, peuvent comprendre. _La rébellion du chat noir_...

_L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hiver viendra_

_La jument de Michao, elle s'en repentira_

En 1974, le 12 janvier, à 8H30, ce même son retentissait, cette même voix masculine, cette même effervescence mystique... Et toujours les sang-purs pour comprendre cette douce mélodie...

_L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hiver viendra_

_La jument de Michao, elle s'en repentira ..._

**Chapitre 1: La rébellion du chat noir avait commencé...**

25 aout 1990.

Dans un petit supermarché, Harry fait quelques courses rapides pour sa tante. Respectant méticuleusement la liste qu'elle lui avait donnée. Il a 10 ans, pourtant, sa Tante Pétunia l'utilise souvent pour faire les tâches ménagères ou les petites courses.

Après avoir acheté ce que sa tante lui a demandé, Harry sort du magasin. Mais une jeune femme ainsi que 3 enfants de son âge l'interceptent.

-Tu es Harry Potter? Demande l'adulte, d'une beauté à coupé le souffle.

-Euh … oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus...

-Oh, mais je ne suis pas une inconnue! Je me nomme Gwene, voici Draco, Neville et Hermione... Tu vois nous ne sommes pas des inconnus!

Harry fronce les sourcils mais après avoir parlé un peu avec l'adulte, il accepte de la suivre dans le parc pas loin de chez lui.

-Harry, tu es un sorcier... Commence à la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants.

-Un héros! S'exclame Hermione, toute heureuse.

-Comment?

-Oui, tu peux faire de la magie! Reprend d'une douce voix, l'adulte.

-Oncle Vernon et tante Puténia disent que cela n'existent pas!

-Ils ont tort! Il héberge chez eux, le survivant, comment peuvent-ils dire ça? Déclare Draco d'une voix outré.

-Harry, je t'assure la magie existe et tu peux en faire!

Gwene sort sa baguette et fait apparaître quatre glaces, qu'elle distribua aux enfants.

-Whaouu

-Harry je veux que tu prennes ce collier!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est ce qui te permettra d'être vraiment toi, et de connaître la vérité!

-Est-ce que je vous reverrais?

-Nous, oui!

-L'année prochaine, surement...

-Au revoir Harry!

La journée a été bizarre pour le petit Harry, lorsqu'il demande à son oncle et sa tante, si la magie existait, ils lui répondirent violemment que cette horreur n'existe pas et le punirent dans son placard. Poussé par une intuition, Harry met collier qu'on lui a offert, et il s'évanouit. Il fait un rêve:

_-Bonjour Harry, je suis Gwene, toi tu t'appelles de ton vrai nom Kallen Clerval de Verio, tu viens d'une grande famille de sang pur qui après une terrible malédiction, perdit sa descendance. Mais tous les 1 000 ans, un membre de cette famille réapparait. C'est toi! Le tatouage sur ton poignet en est la preuve. Il représente un chat sous une lune à l'intérieur d'un soleil, à ses pattes repose un trident, un éclair et une épée_

_Kallen, tu es voué à un grand destin, où tu sauveras, juste par ta présence, la vie de 3 enfants. Le jour venu tu apprendras à les connaitre! _

_Harry représente ta vie de l'année 1990, non en faite elle représente une couche de protection, celle ci te permet de vivre jusqu'au moment venu ou tu pourras déplorer tes ailes, retrouver ta véritable apparence, ta véritable identité et tes véritables pouvoirs._

_Kallen, ce collier te permettra de comprendre les évènements comme l'aurait fait Kallen le vrai, mais tu ne pourras agir que comme Harry. Car il est à la fois une protection et une prison..._

_Ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore! Ne juge pas les gens par leurs apparences! Et surtout reste toi-même!_

_Passe une bonne nuit, Kallen Harry Potter Clerval de Verio..._

* * *

><p>1991 : La pierre philosophale<p>

_C'est dans six ans je m'en irai_

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

-Harry! Bienvenu mon enfant! -Dumbledore-

-Tu dois te préparer à te sacrifier si un jour il le faut, Harry. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas? Pour que les personnes que tu aimes puissent vivre -Dumbledore-

* * *

><p>1992:La chambre des secrets<p>

_C'est dans cinq ans je m'en irai_

_La jument de Michao a passé dans le pré_

-Enfin de retour! J'ai cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas! Merlin soit loué, tu vas mieux! -Ron Weasley-

-Pauvre Harry! Comment tu vas? -Hermione Granger-

-Tu dois te battre ! Pour la lumière! C'est ce que Dumbledore veut, C'est ce que tes parents auraient voulu, Harry! -Molly Weasley-

* * *

><p>1993: Le prisonier d'Azkaban<p>

_C'est dans trois ans je m'en irai_

_La jument de Michao a passé dans le pré_

-Il ne t'a pas tué! Heureusement, sinon l'espoir du Monde Sorcier aurait péri! -Dumbledore-

-Ne gâche pas ta vie, Potter! -Draco Malefoy-

-Je serais toujours ton ami! Tu peux compter sur moi! -Neville Londubat-

-OH Harry! Viens la! Que je t'embrasse! Tu as du tellement souffert! -Hermione Granger-

* * *

><p>1994: La coupe du feu<p>

_C'est dans deux ans je m'en irai_

_J'entends le loup et le renard chanter_

-Tu dois gagner! Qu'importe les blessures face à la victoire? En tout cas c'est ce que Dumbledore dit! -Ron Weasley-

-Harry! Reste le garçon téméraire que tu es, ne change pas pour Dumbledore, s'il te plait! -Hermione Granger-

-Potter! Faites vos propres choix! Ne suivez pas le rang, comme tout mouton! -Severus Snape-

-Voyons Harry! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devras te battre contre Voldemort et rien d'autre! -Dumbledore-

-Potter, ne te transforme pas en simple pantin! -Draco Malefoy-

* * *

><p>1995: L'Ordre du Phénix<p>

_C'est dans un an je m'en irai_

_La jument de Michao a passé dans le pré_

-Harry, tu dois rester fort! Pour tes amis, pour toi! -Remus Lupin-

-Harry! Il faudra que tu tues Voldemort ou alors se sera toi qui seras tué! -Dumbledore-

-Je t'en pris, ne crois pas ce que dis Dumbledore! Des fois, il peut être idiot! Je t'en pris! Ne meurs pas! -Hermione Granger-

-Ne joue pas les héros inutilement, Potter! -Draco Malefoy-

-Fais comme tu le sens, mon ami! -Neville Londubat-

-Tu ne feras QUE ce que je te dirais de faire, Harry! N'est-ce pas? -Dumbledore-

* * *

><p>1996, 12 janvier, 05H00<p>

Harry se réveille. Il reste dans son lit. Il doit être 5H00 du matin, tout le monde dort encore. Pourtant une migraine atroce s'en ait prise à lui. Il sait ce que ça veut dire. Le moment venu est enfin arrivé. Il a envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'Harry Potter s'en est allé. Il l'a recevra peut-être un peu trop tard...

Harry ferme les yeux. Une douce chaleur s'empare de lui. Il ne ressent rien physiquement mais il sait qu'il est enfin libéré, corps, d'âme et d'esprit.

Il va dans la salle-de-bain. Devant le miroir.

Il a les cheveux mi-longs, brillants, et d'un noir d'encre. Ses yeux possèdent des iris de chat, fendus, sa couleur n'a pas changé. Toujours ce vert émeraude, hypnotisant, envoutant mais à la fois sombre, vide et sans joie. Son visage a des traits fins presque féminin. En fait il ressemble un peu à une fille, tellement son corps donne l'impression d'une légèreté, d'une noblesse, et d'une délicatesse incomparable. Il parait fragile et pourtant... Du haut de ses 1,75m, à l'âge de 17 ans, il n'est pas bien grand. Mais pourtant en le voyant on a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser, de le rendre heureux.

Les seuls contrastes sont son sourire, et ses yeux. Chacun montrant une intelligence presque effrayante...

Harry … Non Kallen, prend sa valise qu'il avait préparé hier soir, habillé de vêtements souples et portant une robe à l'emblème de sa famille. Le chat et les 5 éléments. Il sort du dortoir.

* * *

><p>1996, 12 janvier, 08H15<p>

Toute la Grande-Salle est surexcitée. Si on en croyait la chanson mystérieuse, se répétant depuis maintenant 6ans, 7ans peut-être cette année, quelque chose devait s'en allé...

Les sangs-purs stressent littéralement. Ils savent qu'un « sauveur » doit venir... Mais ils savent aussi que ce « sauveur » se vengera des affronts que l'on a pu faire aux « élus », à ses "protégés"...

Dumbledore, lui, a le visage pâle, comme explication aux autres professeurs, il leur donne la lettre d'Harry disant qu'il s'est suicidé...

Tous deviennent pâles à cette annonce. Serait-il possible qu'Harry soit la première victime de ce soi-disant « Sauveur »...

En parlant de lui, les portes s'ouvrent provoquant un brouhaha pas possible, mais ce n'est que des septièmes années. Quoique Draco Malefoy, fidèle Serpentard, accompagné de deux Gryffondors, Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger est assez surprenant.

Ils s'avancent, se plaçant au milieu de la Grande-Salle, sous les regards intrigués de beaucoup, surpris pour d'autre.

* * *

><p>1996, 12 janvier, 08H30<p>

La douce chanson a commencé. Comme prévu. A l'heure prévu. Mais personne ne vient. Seules les 3 personnes ne bougeant pas.

Pourtant à la supposer fin de la chanson, un jeune homme entre dans la Grande-Salle:

- _L'hiver viendra, les gars l'hiver viendra_

_La jument de Michao, elle s'en repentira_

Le garçon s'avance de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. Cette voix, c'était lui... personne ne le reconnait. Mais son sourire est effrayant. Il reprend la parole:

_-Le moment venu est enfin arrivé_

_Ma vengeance n'aura ni limite ni arrêt_

_Plus jamais je t'y reprendrais_

_Car la mort sera la seul excuse acceptée_

_Petite jument de Michao, qui est passé dans mon pré_

_Enfin, tu te repentiras, car l'hiver est arrivé_

_Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés, _

_Et tu ne pourras pas y échapper..._

_-_Bien le bonjour, Albus! Je vous salue aussi Professeurs! Avez-vous reçu ma petite lettre?

Tout le monde regarde autour de soit, cherchant qui il manque. Jusqu'à qu'un jeune homme crie. Ron Weasley:

-Où est Harry? Harry?

Tout le monde se retourne vers la table des Gryffondors. Où est passé leur Survivant?

-Vous! Ô Horreur! Ô Blasphème! Qu'est-ce qu'est cette mascarade? Est-ce vous qui l'avez tué? Vous ... Demande Dumbledore d'une voix contrôlée, mais pointant sa baguette vers l'inconnu.

-Bien sur que non! … Je l'ai libéré voyons! … De vous!

Et Kallen éclate de rire. D'un rire glacial et sans joie.

-Comment … Avada Kedavra!

D'un pas, Kallen évite le sort de la mort. Mais personne ne bouge, le directeur venait de jeter le sort de la mort sur un jeune homme! Un Impardonnable ... Une aberration de la magie ... De la magie noir ...

-Oh! Mais comment ? Comment, vous, si noble, si gentil, si "vous", pouvait lancer un "sort de la mort"? Sur un garçon de l'âge de vos élèves en plus! Quel honte! Je vous maudis! Mais ... ce n'ai pas comme ça que vous m'aurez! Hihihi. Je suis venu pour venger mes protégés! Mon cher ... Mais aussi pour venger le survivant lui-même!

Il ricane. Ses paroles sont tantôt murmurer, tantôt dit avec froideur tantôt théâtralement...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'attaquerais pas à vous … ici … non, j'irais bien plus loin … bien plus loin ...

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Où est mon arme? Qu'avez-vous fait de Potter? Infâme personnage, erreur de la nature, psychopathe!

-Oh, ce n'ai pas très gentil tous ça ! Mais vous le serez bien assez tôt … Est-il nécessaire de vous dire, que j'ai prévenu Lord Voldemort de la mort du seul être pouvant vous sauver? ET que j'ai brisé toute vos barrière si fragile... Maintenant, si vous permettez!

Albus ne bouge pas. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut que regarder avec horreur ce monstre, d'après lui, s'avançait vers 3 de ses élèves et disparaitre avec eux...

_La rébellion du chat noir avait commencé..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous._

Ceci est une nouvelle fiction. Que je commence. Ainsi que Moi je suis riche et beau et toi?, La rébellion du chat noir, Mission H et Quel cinéma!. Je continue bien sur Jamais moi sans toi. Ma fréquence de parution passera pour toutes ces fictions, d'une fois toute les deux semaines. Les jours varieront pour chacune. Mais j'espère que vous me resterais fidèles! A bientôt!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 28/06/11.

* * *

><p>Je suis en vacance! Le bac français trop facile: Candide le célèbre chapitre 19! c'est surement le seul chapitre où quand tu dis "chapitre 19?" tu réponds "A ouais je connais"! Tu me dit "chapitre 2" je te dit "hein? Oo' "... Niark, niark j'ai quand même frôlé du Monstesquieu! (Pioufff).<p>

Bref! I'm come back, to play you a trick... So What's up? Oui je sais je suis en Scientifique et j'aime l'anglais, le français, le japonais! Et je hais l'espagnol! Ah j'ai aussi fait du latin (3 ans) et du grec (6 mois) et un peu de russe (3 semaines) lol

Ouais je sais je parle inutilement mais c'est pour gonflé un peu notre connaissance commune, si vous me connaissez, que je me connais alors comme dit Pangloss "tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes"...

* * *

><p>Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:<p>

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: La rébellion du chat noir ...

Bêta: ... Désolé pour vos yeux!

Résumé: Une chanson retentit. Des enfants libérés. Un voyage dans le temps. Un Harry et ces amis mystérieux et puissants. Une histoire de vengeance. Des double-personnalités. Mais que se passe-t-il vraiment?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre2: Et ils disparurent.<strong>

Tout le monde crie, tout le monde pleure, mais personne ne veut mourir. Dehors c'est la guerre. A l'intérieur c'est la guerre. Partout, des sorts fusent, les corps tombent, du sang jaillit, des gens crient, des gens se battent. C'est l'apocalypse de Poudlard. Car c'est là-bas qu'à lieu la bataille finale. La bataille qui décidera qui gagnera entre la lumière ou les ténèbres pour le monde sorcier. Harry Potter n'est plus. Voldemort tient sa victoire.

-Pourquoi ne les aides-tu pas?

-Parce que le monde sorcier a déjà succombé aux ténèbres.

Cela a été la seule phrase qui sortie de la bouche de Kallen lors de la première journée. Car il était là. Majestueux, hypnotisant, méprisant. Sur son siège de velours rouges sangs à l'entrée des portes du château, il regarde. Il est seul, pourtant personne, ennemi, ami, ou inconnu, non personne ne s'en prend à lui.

Les mangemorts et les créatures magiques, qui les accompagnent, rient comme des fous. Tuer, ils aimaient tuer, faire souffrir, les voir à l'agonie. Mais ils ne s'en prenaient pas à ce jeune garçon, aussi fous qu'eux.

La bataille avait commencé en fin de soirée. Personne ne savait ce qu'il les attendait, et tout le monde restait là. Dumbledore les sauvera! Leur sauveur ne pas peut vraiment être mort! Le mal ne peut pas l'emporter, c'est impossible! Ils s'accrochaient tout à de futiles espoirs, jusqu'à la première explosion, jusqu'aux premiers morts. Et tout était allé très vite, personne ne pouvait fuir car tout était bloqué, cheminé, transplanage, ...

Alors tout le monde crie, tout le monde pleure, mais personne ne veut mourir.

Le jour commence à se lever, pourtant la bataille est toujours à son apogée. Ils ont tous peur, ils ont tous mal aux triples, ils n'en peuvent plus mais personne ne voulait céder... Ils ont alors passé la première épreuve de chat noir et ils ont réussi.

-Kallen, je veux aller aider les plus jeunes!

-Les petits Gryffondors?

-Non, tout les plus jeunes!

-Alors soit! Vas-y! Mais ne meurt pas!

-Je ne mourais pas si tu es là!

Et Hermione partie se battre. Le lion en elle rugit. La flamme de la volonté l'entoure. Elle brule tout ces ennemis, pour protéger ses innocentes victimes. C'est Hermione.

-Pourquoi le monde a-t-il succombé?

-Parce que les sorciers sont des humains. Et les humains sont des êtres qui refusent d'accepter de perdre. Alors ils font tout pour arriver à leur fin, même si il faut tuer...

Des vampires partent pour être remplacés par des géants. Tous pensaient qu'ils ne se battraient pas, ils avaient eu tort. Et ils en payèrent le prix. Au prix de leur vie. Chacun veut sauver leur peau. Tuer ou être tué. La loi de la jungle. Alors ils s'en ont arrivés là. Se battre pour leur vie et rien d'autre.

Kallen les observe toujours. Des fois on le voyait lever la main comme pour les protéger, mais lorsque qu'il voyait un homme poussé un autre vers un sort mortel pour se protéger, ... Il versait une larme, une seule. La loi de la jungle, c'est vrai...

Alors tout le monde crie, tout le monde pleure, mais personne ne veut mourir. Les professeurs se battent aussi, au près de leurs élèves. Des élèves qu'ils ont connu depuis leur 11 ans. Des professeurs qui ont connu à l'âge de 11 ans. Des liens se tissent entre eux. Il faut survivre. Ils se protègent entre eux. Ils comprennent que seul ils n'y arriveront pas. Alors les plus grands protègent les plus jeunes. Les plus jeunes aident les plus grands. Ils se protègent entre eux. Ils ont compris la deuxième épreuve du chat noir.

-Kallen, je veux aller aider les plus vieux!

-Les septièmes années?

-Non, tout les plus vieux!

-Alors soit! Qu'il en soit ainsi! Mais ne meurt pas!

-Je ne mourais pas si tu es là!

Et Neville partie se battre. La terre tremble sous ses pieds. Les cailloux s'élevent à son passage. Il gronde avec force, il combat avec espoir. C'est Neville.

-Quel est leur but?

-Leur but est de détruire l'inconnu. Ils n'aiment ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas... Ils sont ainsi, détruisant les plus faibles, détruisant ceux qui sont différent d'eux. Leur but est d'être l'ultime, comme le créateur de toute chose, ils veulent prendre ... La place de la Magie. Mais je suis là, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont que des pièces du jeu, que des pions près à être sacrifiés.

Dumbledore sort enfin. Sa baguette brille comme par magie. Il s'avance. Il est incroyable, une aura puissante tournois autour de lui. Son visage fatigué ne montre que colère et haine. Il fait peur... Où est passé leur Dumbledore? L'accro au citron aux yeux pétillants? Où est passé leur directeur? Leur bienfaiteur, l'homme au grand cœur? Face à la guerre, il a du fuir, pour laisser place à un homme comme les autres.

-La première épreuve était le refus d'abandonner, la deuxième était le devoir de protéger. Quelle est la troisième épreuve que doivent surmonter tes humains?

-La troisième épreuve? Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, mon cher ami! Bien assez tôt! Midi à sonner, que le spectacle commence!

Et Kallen se lève. Sa longue cape à l'emblème mystérieux se déploie avec grâce. Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore allait faire face à Voldemort, le jeune sorcier lève la main. Tout le monde s'arrête. Alors qu'avant, ni aucun corps, ni aucun ennemi, ni aucun danger n'avaient pu les arrêter, lorsque l'étrange jeune homme androgyne à l'allure fragile s'est posté au bas des marches devant les portes de Poudlard, tout le monde s'est arrêté comme hypnotisé.

-Voilà donc enfin le moment ... Le chef de la lumière: Albus Dumbledore contre le chef des ténèbres: Lord Voldemort! Quel spectacle! Vous êtes prêts à vous entre-tuer, à user de toute votre magie, à tout les sacrifices, pour dominer le monde magique. Oh, quel spectacle! Mais je vous interromps, malheur à moi! Faite ce que vous pensez être biens!

-Qui es-tu pour nous juger toi qui à tuer le seul homme qui aurait pu nous sauver?

-Oh, alors c'est toi! Je t'en remercie!

Kallen fronce les sourcils face à l'idiotie humaine. Il relève son bras. Et le grand Dumbledore ainsi que le célèbre mage noir s'effondrent à ses pieds, se relevant avec difficulté. Le sourire de Tom s'efface de suite, laissant place à une grimace alors que Albus se contente de relever ses lunettes qui avait glissé.

-Infamie! Cessez de suite vos idioties! S'écrie avec une rage contrôlée Kallen.

-Comment...? S'indigne Albus, vexé de se faire reprendre par un ... Gamin...

-Insolent! Crie Voldemort avec toute la dignité qu'il puisse encore avoir.

Mais voilà, alors que Kallen lève sa baguette le regard dur, que Dumbledore fuit ce regard, que Voldemort grimace face à celui-ci, Draco apparait. Il pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il pose un baiser sur sa joue.

-Penses-tu qu'ils puissent être sauver? Penses-tu qu'ils puissent refuser leur idylle de gouverner le monde? Penses-tu qu'ils puissent être capables de comprendre? Demande Draco en regardant avec pitié ses deux personnes qui avaient été un pilier, destructeur certes, mais un pilier quand même dans sa vie.

-Non...

-Alors pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas d'essayer en vain de leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs? Le monde sorcier a déjà succombé, rien ni personne ne pourra les sauver.

-Mais je ne peux abandonner, je dois les protéger... Je dois changer le monde pour la Magie, notre mère qui souffre tellement de ses horreurs!

-Alors changeons le monde ensemble, toi, moi, Hermione, Neville, changeons le monde là ou il a commencé à couler!

-Mais et eux?

-Eux? Ils ne survivront pas à cette journée! Eux, payerons de leur vie toute les douleurs qu'ils ont produites.

-Et les autres?

-Les autres, ils décideront eux même si ils doivent être sauvés.

Et Draco gèle le sol. Sa froideur est incomparable. Dumbledore a les yeux écarquillés, Lord Voldemort regarde hébété le sol gelé glisser tout doucement vers eux. Ils ne peuvent pas bouger... ils savent qu'ils allaient mourir.

Alors Voldemort éclate de rire. La première fois depuis des années et des années. Il allait mourir, à cause d'un philosophe androgyne qui voulait sauver le monde, et son acolyte de glace qui ne supportait pas de voir son maitre souffrir de ses idioties. Que le monde est injuste... Il allait mourir.

Dumbledore, lui, ne bouge toujours pas, ses yeux fixe l'avancement de la glace. Il allait mourir? Non, c'est impossible, pas lui! Comment ce fils de mangemort peut contrôler la glace. Et cet assassin, maudit soit-il! Il ne voulait pas mourir! Mais il mourut.

Deux minutes après, on peut voir, le plus grand mage noir figé dans une expression d'amusement alors qu'à ces côtés le plus grand mage blanc est figé dans une expression de haine. Magnifique contraste... Alors les ténèbres mourront dans la joie, alors que la lumière mourra dans la haine.

Puis ils explosent en mille morceaux. Personne ne bouge. Ils ne comprennent pas. Que s'est-il passé? Ont-ils gagnés?

Kallen observe encore. A ses côté Draco, Hermione et Neville. Au sol, un serpent blanc comme neige. Ils observent ces humains. Qu'allaient-ils faire? Avaient-ils compris? Le monde sorcier pouvait-il être encore sauvé?

Non, bien sur que non. La bataille repris, les élèves contre les mangemorts. Ils se battent encore. Le monde sorcier avait succombé, il était trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit.

Kallen verse encore une larme. Puis se tourne face au prestigieux Poudlard. On pouvait voir comme une brume qui essaye de s'échapper de sa prison de pierre. Et Kallen pleure. Il n'a pas pu les sauver, ils n'ont pas compris.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, mère...

Et les trois amis enlacent le jeune Kallen, eux aussi versent des larmes. Ils n'ont pas tous compris, juste qu'il voulait sauver leur monde, mais qu'il ne l'a pas pu. Ils ont compris qu'il voulait sauver la Magie, mais qu'il ne l'a pas pu... Ils ne l'ont pas pu.

-Nous partons! Peut-être que si nous allons plus loin, nous pourrions les sauver! Déclare alors Kallen, essuyant ses larmes et prenant un regard déterminé.

-Le syndrome du héro? Demande rhétoriquement Hermione, le léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Le syndrome du pardon! S'exclame Neville.

-Le syndrome du fils de la magie... Finit Draco en prenant la main de Kallen.

-Mes amis, nous sauverons ce monde, même si nous devons aller plus loin!

Et ils disparurent...

* * *

><p>Alors pas trop nia-nia?<p>

Bon sur que je voudrais des reviews...

Merci de m'avoir lu

A la prochaine!

Mlle-Eternity ... Qui est en vacance!


	3. info

bonjour à tous (enfin pour ceux qui sont encore là)

ceci n'est pas, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, un nouveau chapitre! à vrai dire, c'est une annonce pour la reprise de mes fanfictions. Alors je sais, ça date, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai pas d'excuse!

j'ai rédigé un nouveau profil, donc si vous avez du temps à perdre...

mis à part cela, je compte surement modifier certains chapitres pour 50% de mes fanfictions, pour que je puisse retrouver un fil conducteur!

ainsi pour ceux qui suivent "Jamais moi sans toi": je ferais des modifications à partir du chapitre 3!

pour "Quel cinéma": pas de modification sauf peut être en ce qui concerne les guillemets, les fautes, ...

pour "La folie de l'hypnose": je ne sais pas encore, mais surement comme "Quel cinéma"

pour "La rébellion du chat noir": comme c'est une histoire plus sérieuse, surement qu'il n'y aura pas de modifications par contre, la suite prendra un peu plus de temps

pour "Une dernière larme": c'est toujours au point mort

pour "Moi je suis riche et beau" et "Mission H": il y aura une réécriture totale

en ce qui concerne "Où sont passé mes muscles" et "Des idées, que ça": il y a eu suppression par ma personne.

Sinon, j'entreprends des traductions en ce moment, des histoires courtes/OS! pour vous faire passer le temps :P donc si vous avez entendu des ami(e)s parler de fanfic en anglais sur le Drarry et que vous avez la flemme de lire en anglais, envoyer moi un MP via mon profil, j'essayerais de contacter les auteurs pour une permission de traduction!

voilà, voilà!

bonne chance à ceux qui ont le bac/examen/oraux/entretien bientôt

bon courage à ceux qui sont en vacances et qui ont chaud (comme moi, aller plus que 3 mois!) ou qui travaillent pour payer leur nourriture en bon responsable que vous êtes ;)


End file.
